


三士一海

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 3





	三士一海

三士x09海  
士=09士  
门矢士=19士  
大首领=菜花头大首领士  
\-- ------------------ -------------------------------------------------------  
“你未免对于你自己的逃脱技太自信了一些。”  
门矢士这样评价海东。  
房间门窗紧闭，窗帘拉上，仅从缝隙里透进一丝光。恰好使海东能够看清楚房间里的一切。门矢士站在床垫前居高临下地望着他。更加年轻一点的那个，也是黑头发的海东最熟悉的那个，靠在墙边。还有一个，海东永远会嘲笑他的头发，修卡大首领端坐在旅馆的椅子上，好像那是他统治军团的宝座。  
海东脖子上装模作样地拴着铁链联起的项圈，他们不会真的觉得这玩意儿能锁住自己吧？海东看了一眼铁链的末端，钉在床边的墙里。  
海东想说点什么讥笑他们三倍的愚蠢。但他嘴角还青紫着。方才眼看就能逃脱出去，门矢士不知从何出现，连带着另外两个他。海东再怎么能打，也无法躲避三倍的门矢士。不过也不亏，小偷扫了一眼他们。每个人脸上都老老实实吃了一拳。现在还是得想个法子逃出去，再找被他们没收的枪……  
“别打那些歪主意了。”  
出声的还是门矢士，他靠近海东，床垫被他压得嘎吱一声：“我完全了解你，海东，逃脱的主意还是省省吧。”  
他伸手一推，海东像一架纸糊的人偶，轻轻卧倒在床上。“啊。”海东视线越过上方的门矢士，看着天花板，他听到脚步声，士也走到了床前。“真不愧是你啊，阿士。”海东说道，“就算是这种时候你脑子里还是只有那档子事吗？”  
◇  
海东没法同时对付两个人，相隔了十年的两个decade分工配合剥去他的衣服。他像一枚被打开的礼物。“什么嘛，阿士，”海东开口，叫的分明是他更熟悉的那一位，“你还真是听自己的话啊。”  
“吵死了。”士回答道，比起十年后的他，现在这位的声音更加高昂一些。“这有什么？”海东继续说道，“我还以为没有什么能够管得着你呢，倒不如s……”  
他原本想牙尖嘴利地再调侃一些，但他止住了。年轻的士手指伸进来，捏住了他的舌头，指甲甚至掐的有点疼。  
海东举起双手投降，试着用舌尖扫过士的指腹，他这才放开，嫌恶地在床单上抹了两下。  
大首领始终坐在阴影之中，海东不确定在统治修卡的那段时间里他是不是染上了什么奇怪的喜欢观赏别人做爱的性癖。但也没工夫管这个了。他身上的两个decade已经剥去了他原本就简单的衣服。门矢士打量了一下他过分瘦削的身体。“干什么？”海东问，“比起未来的我如何？——如果未来我们还是现在这样的话。”  
门矢士没有回答这个问题，简单切入正题。捞起海东的腰将自己捅进去，海东背对着他，趴在床垫上弓起身体，皮肤下骨节分明挣扎出线条和力度。门矢士一定不温柔。光从海东十指抓紧床单就可以看出来。什么样的人会把性爱当成刑罚？有人抓住海东的头发，把他提起来好按在自己勃热的阴茎前。士微微喘气，年轻一些也心浮一些，对这个终归还是有点想法。  
门矢士暗示意味地拍了一下海东的屁股，比起调情更像是侮辱。海东张开嘴，士便塞进来。海东身体摇晃，还要保持不去一小心咬了士。他舌头舔过灼热的茎身，用舌尖去侍奉顶端的孔洞。两手离开床单，一边抓住士，一边抓住阴茎露出来的部分。  
海东眼睛上挑，士漠然看他，大概不会比看一具尸体更加温柔。于是小偷发笑，尽管门矢士还在他身后将他当个人肉器具一样干。他再一次张开嘴，故意露出尖利的牙齿，却温和地将士含进去。用顶端压着喉咙，挤出一声满意的闷哼。他的表演欲被性欲点燃，反而就是要这样来嘲笑这三个混蛋。  
门矢士握住他的腰将他往自己阴茎上按。海东被这种粗虐的对待生出奇异的快感来。海东不太想知道十年里是什么造就了身后那个门矢士。  
年轻的士把他的脸扯离自己，颤抖着射在他脸上。险些飞进眼睛里。海东随手抹了一把，挑衅似的当着士的面将指尖塞进嘴里舔净。士对此没有发表任何意见。门矢士拎起海东，将他捞在自己怀里。海东面对着士被打开，很快他就知道了下一步要做什么。  
“等一下，”这下他真的有点慌了，“骗人的吧，不行的，不行——”  
士直接在他后穴里挤进了第二根阴茎。海东半句话顶在喉咙里。脸色变得煞白。嘴唇颤动喃喃着说骗人的骗人的。他像一堆脱骨的肉，被两个decade锁在怀中。两根阴茎在他后穴里进出，海东牙齿打颤，起初还推了几下士，但手被捉去按住。项圈的铁链晃得哗啦哗啦响。没有办法，他转向房间里唯一一个还置身事外的人：“……阿士。”  
同样被叫做阿士的大首领终于起身走过来，海东内心发誓如果这一次能获救，他再也不嘲笑对方酷似菜花的头发和分不清是黑眼圈还是眼线的面容。他努力地挤出眼泪，让自己双眼看起来湿润无辜。就好像以前他技艺不精，偷东西被抓包认错时，哭着说我再也不敢了那样。  
大首领走到床边，伸手捏住他的脸。吻了他。那个吻非常谦逊礼貌。仿佛他们真的是亲密的情人。但渐渐变成掠夺和索取，海东喘不上气，手被牵引着去抚慰大首领早已勃起的阴茎。十指合拢，锁在其中的蝴蝶终于被碾碎，只留下闪烁的鳞粉。  
海东觉得自己的某些东西逐渐剥离自己身体，好像他变成一架只是用于三个decade做爱的器具。他无端的，这么觉得。但士来吻他，比大首领轻柔更多。海东无法分辨在这中间到底是否掺杂了一丝真正的怜悯。士和他分开，意味不明地看着他，海东无法在那双眼睛里看到自己的影子。缝隙里的光芒照到他脸上，闪烁了一下，他的脸重新回到阴影之中。  
海东的高潮来得无关紧要，对他来说也不会是宣判刑罚结束的终点。他被从里到外填满。自己粘腻腥臭的精液弄得他浑身发毛。但他们还在他高潮的情况下操弄他，这让他颤抖着口齿不清地求饶。  
“不要了，士，不要了……”  
他含糊地说。还带着点矫揉造作的哭腔。但那三个人好像还是有了一点良心。  
门矢士和士放缓了动作。门矢士从他身体里拔出来。海东贴着他认识的那个士，败死的蝴蝶飘落到地面上。海东扣住士的肩膀，轻轻叫着他的名字。  
“阿士，阿士，阿士……再见。”  
还没有反应过来，士腰间已经挨了一枪，海东推开他起身，剩下的两个decade去抓他，但他已经握着蓝色的枪，轻快地跑向那一缕漏进来的光芒。在那里一道水银幕布展开，金发的终骑刚刚把自己的武器丢给年轻的自己。终骑抓住黑发的小偷，抱住他一同向后摔入水银幕布。  
“再见啦，帝骑。”  
在水银幕布合上之前，金发的海东留下了最后的问候。  
◇  
“你就没带点衣服来吗？”  
年轻的海东浑身赤裸，腿间还有什么流下来。终骑将自己白色的外套脱下，裹在他身上：“别挑三拣四的，有就不错了，别把我衣服弄脏，很难洗的。”  
海东套上那件外套：“谢了，我。”  
“不客气，我。”终骑问，“接下来打算做什么？”  
“接下来？”海东说道，“未来的你想必已经有相关的记忆了吧。”  
“倒也是。”终骑说，“总之先去找回你的武器吧。然后再和阿士再会吧。”  
海东扯出一个笑容：“当然，毕竟只有我……”  
他看了看金发的自己：“……我们，只有我们。”  
“只有我们才能打败阿士那混蛋嘛。”  
END

（大首领：我亏了。）


End file.
